


So soft

by Eugene_Krabs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm so sorry, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Krabs/pseuds/Eugene_Krabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is so bad, please cover your sweet innocent little eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So soft

Daichi touched Suga's butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously.  
> It's like 2 AM and I have a band contest in the morning.


End file.
